


The Problems with 'What If's...

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Angst, Minor Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Zylhiro always wondered... what would have happened if maybe he hadn't been the one to do the things he'd done. If maybe things could have been different, better, if Ellie had been in his place instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is kind of... *shrugs* I don't really know how to explain it. It's not as fluffy as the others though.
> 
> ~ D.C.

He’d been having these nightmares for days, since they’d fallen into the Fade. He’d been having nightmares in general for months, since they recruited the mages and templars to their cause. Since Alexius had sent him and Dorian into the future.

He’d been dreaming of what might have happened if Ellie were sent in his place instead. If she could have done things better than he did. If she could have prevented those things from happening since she had the mark. He’d dreamt of what would have happened if he  _ did _ have the mark, being sent into the future and knowing he had failed them all.

Gods, the sight of Iron Bull… the Lyrium and how it affected his lover. Granted, Bull was only a physical partner at the time, but Zylhiro couldn’t alter his dreams anymore. They controlled him. They terrified him. And since they terrified him, he often woke up screaming during the nights he had them.

He would be lost and terrified if he had the mark. He didn’t know how Ellie could handle it. Being the one that could save them all. Being the one Corypheus was after. Being the one everyone relied on. He tried to relieve the burden from her but he was starting to wonder what use he had, by her side. As the Leader of the Inquisition… the  _ Inquisitor _ .

Clutching at his left hand, Zylhiro’s breath hitched, just imaging that horrifying green glow beneath his gloves.

Deciding a new change of scenery was in due, Zylhiro left his rooms and walked out into the courtyard. Making his way towards the barracks where Bull sleeps, Zylhiro was relieved to find the door locked, knowing Bull was still at the tavern despite the late hour.

Picking the lock easily, Zylhiro slipped inside and made his way towards the bed before falling into it. Gathering Bull’s blankets, he curled into them, breathing in the scent of his lover and he finally relaxed.

He didn’t know he’d fallen asleep until he awoke to the door creaking open and he stiffened up before relaxing when he heard Bull’s familiar footsteps. “ _ Kadan _ ?” Bull questioned with a worried frown. “How did you get in here?”

“You… left your door unlocked…” Zylhiro lied and Bull’s expression softened before sitting on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked even though the answer was always the same.

“No,” the elf whispered and Bull sighed, but nodded and left it at that. Divesting his clothing, the Qunari warrior climbed into the bed beside the elven rogue, gather the smaller male into his arms and settling for rest.

“I love you,” Bull murmured and Zylhiro smiled, mouthing the words back. “Sweet dreams,  _ Kadan _ .”


End file.
